If Twilight is Like This
by miamachi
Summary: If Twilight is Like This, I would be happy. : First person POV story here.


**Hey. This is a first person story… so as you're reading it, pretend you're "Bella". :) Hope you'll like this.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last time I saw my father was in my third birthday. I am now 17 years old and I have decided to live with him to catch up for the lost times. My mother was reluctant to this but I think it's time to decide for myself. So here I am, in a plane going to my father's place… Forks.

Forks is the last place I want to be. Its my personal hell. Its beautiful but too green. It rains regularly and the sun rarely shines. "Hi, Mia! So, how was your trip?" my father asked me. We are already in his cruiser. I can feel the tension between us. Its as if we are strangers stucked inside a compact place. "Uhm… it was fine." I answered briefly.

As soon as we arrived in our house, he showed me the truck he bought for me. "Wow Dad! Thanks!" I expressed my gratitude sincerely. It wasn't exactly the car that is on my mind, actually it's a truck, but I think I can cope with it. "I bought it from the Blacks." He told me. I don't really remember who the Blacks are but I know I am going to meet them soon.

We entered the house and he showed me to my room… my old room. It was still the same, except that the crib and the toys I once had weren't already there. "Ah, its purple. You like purple, right?" he asked me, referring to the bed sheet he put there. "Purple's cool." I replied. "Okay. I'll be right down." He said. That's what I like about my father. He's not nosy about my things. Unlike my mother, he lets me unpack or pack my bag with my stuffs.

The next day, I am "forced" to go to school. It wasn't hard to find the school, except that its like a row of houses of red bricks. Where are the security gates? Oh my god. I don't think I can make it. I turned off my engine quickly as soon as I entered the school. I don't want to get attention. Attention is what I dread the most. Well, at least, for now, I will get it. Eyes are on me as I walk to the office. "Oh! Chief Swan's daughter. Okay, here's your form and a map of the school. Sign each teacher here and return this form back to me after school." The woman told me, I think she's the guidance counselor. "Yea. Okay. Thanks." I told her, with a forced smile.

After I stepped out of the office, someone came up to me. "Hi, I'm Jessica!" she told me. "You're Mia?" she asked suceedingly. "M, actually." I corrected her. "Oh. M or Mia, it doesn't matter. Do we have the same subjects?" she asked and grabbed the form I was holding. "Oh, its Biology. We have to get there fast. Being late is NOT acceptable." She winked at me. "well, at least, I don't need a map anymore." I told myself.

Inside the classroom, I sat beside a man. He's quite mysterious. His fist tightened as soon as I sat at my stool. Its as if he smelled something bad when I entered the door. I secretly smelled my hair and my shirt but it doesn't smell anything bad. It smells like strawberries in fact. While we are being lectured, I stole a glance at his face. To my shock, he was looking at me intently.

Lunch… I was sitting beside Jessica and her friends, which is now, my friends (met them at class). "Hey, who are they?" I asked when a family-like group entered the cafeteria. "They're the Cullens." She replied. "That girl, the blonde, she's Rosalie and the big guy is Emmett. They sort of brothers and sisters but they are into intimate relationships. Now, there's Alice, the pixie-like girl and her beau, Jasper." Jessica whispered. Just then, my seatmate entered the cafeteria. "And that is Edward Cullen. He doesn't date. None of the girls here appears to be appealing to him" Jessica winced at her last statement. "Oh…" was all I can say.

I was walking to the office when I saw him inside. I opened the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but the advanced class is already full. You must stay with your Biology." The lady told him. I heard his deep breathing. "Is that so? Alright. Thank you." And he walked past me. Why would he want to transfer classes? Is it because of me? "So, Ms. Swan, how was your first day here?" she asked me. "Well… its fine, I think." I replied and hurried out of the door.

I walked fast to my truck. I turned on the keys and my engine roared to life. I saw him and his siblings near their car. So far, that shiny silver Volvo is the nicest car around. Mostly, its trucks or ordinary cars. To my haste, I went home.

As soon as I got home, I saw another car and my father's cruiser at our driveway. I opened the door and saw a man in a wheelchair and another boy whom I think is the same as my age. "Well, M, you remember Billy and Jacob, right?" my father asked me. I don't really remember who's Billy or who is Jacob between the two but "yeah… yeah. Uhm.. how are you?" I asked. I don't know if it's the most right thing to do. "Well, we're fine. Go Jacob. Catch up with your bestfriend." Billy replied. Bestfriend? Oh, now I get it. Billy is my dad's "fishmate". They fish together and watch ball together at TV. We went outside. "How are you, M?" he asked. "Fine. It's been a long time. You're already a grown-up!" I exclaimed. "Yea… things change fast." He replied.

Next day at school, I attented Biology and Edward wasn't there. I want to ask him why he's kind of angry at me. I don't know him. He doesn't know me either. Or I think he knows me, because the whole school knows of my comeback. And the other next day, he wasn't there. I tried looking at the cafeteria but only his siblings are there.

Unexpectedly, I arrived at Biology and was surprised to see him sitting at our place. I carefully put down my bag and tried my best not to look at him. "Hello." He said. My body froze and my heart beats like crazy. "I'm Edward. I haven't introduced myself to you properly the other day. You're M, right?" he said. His voice was like melting honey. I wonder how overwhelming his eyes would be. "Y-yeah." I replied. "So, why did you transferred here?" he asked. Is he trying to make a conversation? "Well, my mother re-married." I replied. "And you don't like the guy?" he followed. "Well… not really. Its- its complicated." I answered. "I think I can catch up." He replied, with his perfect crooked smile. "Okay. My mom remarried a baseball player. He's younger than her but I think its perfect for her. They move quite a lot so I decided to live with my father first. After all, I haven't seen him in ages." I narrated. "So, do you like the weather?" he asked. "Y-you're asking me about the weather?" I returned the question. He was a bit shocked. "Y-yeah. I mean, it rains a lot here. Unlike in your previous place." He answered. "Its okay. I think I can adjust." I replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The story is patterned after Twilight. THE OOC WILL BEGIN AT CHAPTER TWO! :) Hope you like it. Please do not be harsh. I love Edward Cullen, too!**


End file.
